Moon masters
by new-moon-mama
Summary: Usagi gets her world turned around when she hears the truth about her so called friends. Whats a girl to do other than run off to the gates of time and transport herself to another time? M for later.


A girl with silvery blonde hair sat on the edge of the bridge. Her feet dangling down towards the icy abyss. Why, was the only thing that she could think of. Why would they do this to me? What about our destiny, our future? Looking bad she saw it replay again.

Flashback

"_She is so stupid! Why does she get to be leader while there is someone a lot more qualified than she is?" said a raven haired teenager. "Because," A brunette stared. "She was formally the moon princess, and is Sailor moon. The legendary senshie from the legend. Until we can defeat her in battle and claim the imperial silver crystal then we will just have to bide our time. She trusts us right now and we should take heed not to make the same mistakes as our enemies. "But Ami, you know as well as I that with her in charge it could be any day our enemies win." A new voice interjected. The teen had brown hair in a ponytail and dark green eyes. She was tall. "Yes Makoto, but if she finds out that we are not truly her friend and want to steal from her she will run off or worse, take our powers." Ami replied. Everyone just sunk their heads while a girl with long blonde hair put half way up by a red ribbon excused herself to the restroom._

_No one realized that their so called leader was outside the raven haired girl, other known as rie's shrine. _

_Usagi just stood up and walked away. They had no rights to say things like that. Yes she made a fool sometimes but she always came through. As she walked she bumped into an all too familiar chest. "Watch it Odango." said the man. "Leave me be Mamoru." "sheesh Usako. Your ill. Who crawled up your shirt?" Usagi had enough. She looked him dead in the face, glaring with all her might. "I have had enough of you degrading me and you always treating me like a leaser being. Mamoru, Prince Endemion of Earth. I the sole heir to the Moon Kingdom refuse your treaty as well as your proposal. I hope you and Rie live happily together. Ill only show up when there is a battle. Farewell." A black vortex opened behind her and she stepped into it._

_Mamoru walked up the steps to the shrine, and entered. "See? Even her boyfriend shows up before she does! He is not even in the scouts!" Mamoru just looked at her shocked. "Rie, She was here. I saw her at the bottom. She left somewhere. I never knew she could open portals before, she also declined my marriage. We just…" He could not finish. All he could do was cry. The rest of the scouts just looked at one another worried. She heard them._

Present

Yes. Betrayed by those she loved the most. Now was the time to choose. Where would she like to go. She thought about going into the past, killing beryl before she had a chance to revive, but then she would never had become so strong, nor would she have found herself as the moon princess. So instead she thought of the future. Far enough so that no one she knew would be alive. That meant at least 200 years. Taking a deep breath, Usagi shoved herself off the bridge, falling towards the icy water. Right before she hit she opened her portal to the time gates.

"Who goes there? Your not permitted to be in the time gates! Be gone!" A strong gust of wind pushed Usagi back a bit. "Pluto! I, the crown Princess of the Silver Alliance, as well as Future Queen of the Galaxy demands safe passage through the gates! A new beginning for one who has given her life without question on many different occasions. If you deny me you are no better than those worthless inner senshie I once claimed to be friends!" The woman named Pluto twirled her staff. "How can you prove you are whom you claim? How do I know that you are my soon to be Queen?"

The moon senshie glared at her friend. "Sets, if you can not tell me from anyone one else, then I am taking you to an eye appointment. Tomorrow. If you really want to know its me, I could show you my crystal, but anyone can mock a light. I know! A secret I walked in on and you promised me to secrecy. You have a secret boyfriend who works in a corporate building. I think he is a vise president." The Scout of time ran and hugged her friend. "So they betrayed you my Hime?" The moon goddess only nodded. "I need to travel. I need to find somewhere I can relax and find some peace. Any ideas my oldest friend?" The guardian smirked. "Just the place. I will also let you cross at any time you choose. Here is a small hour glass that will grant you permission." Pluto, with her garnet eyes, and black hair with green highlights handed Usagi the necklace, and opened a portal underneath her. All that was seen was hair falling.

When Usagi landed, boy did she land. Right on top of a male. Making them both wince. "why does Sets always drop us on top of people…" Usagi got up to look at whom she had cursed. The male looked a bit winded and off. " Gomen. Atashi wa Tsukino Usagi!" she stated. The male looked up at her. " What the hell you just call me woman?" Usagi glared at him. This was not the welcome committee she wanted. This was going to be interesting…

Ok people. This is my story. I am not sure what to cross it over with. Can I get any clues? I will do a vote. Please message me with your results! Hope you enjoy!

Japanese dictionary. (Yes I know it seems every fanfic has one at the end.)

Odango~ Dumpling

Hime~ Princess

Gomen~ Sorry

Atashi wa Tsukino Usagi~ My name is Usagi Tsukino. (Rabbit of the moon)


End file.
